Disappearing Dean
by DougieM
Summary: During The Shield's match against The Wyatts at the Elimination Chamber PPV Dean Ambrose disappeared, after the match his teammates, Roman Reigns and a freshly injured Seth Rollins, are wondering where he's gone. Ambrolleigns.
1. The Disappearance

Disappearing Dean.

.

The disappearance.

.

"Did you see where Dean went?" Seth Rollins murmured into his friend, teammate and lover Roman Reigns' ear as they helped each other backstage, both wondering where the third member of their team and other friend-slash-lover, Dean Ambrose, was. Roman was close to carrying the heavily injured Seth.

"Last time I saw him he was trading blows with Wyatt, he vanished after that." Roman responded, "Let's get you to the doc."

"I'll go when we find Dean." Seth replied, pulling away from Roman but ended up moaning in pain and rubbing his back. Roman grabbed the small ninja, hoisted him over his shoulder and started carrying him and walking to the room where the WWE doctor had set up. "Ro, put me down so I can find Dean." Seth hissed, wriggling slightly then grimacing.

"You're in too much pain, I'll take you to the doctor then you stay and I'll find him." Roman said keeping a good grip on Seth.

"We'll need him for Raw tomorrow, if we don't find him before then it's your fault." The two toned ninja replied.

Roman stomped into the doctor's office and put Seth down. The doctor appeared to either not notice or not care that the large Samoan had been carrying him.

"Seth, it's always nice to see you but maybe you should stop dropping by like this." The doctor said in lieu of a greeting, "Roman, I would ask what you've been doing to him but somehow I don't want to know."

"We just had a match against The Wyatt Family. He's hurt his back. They put him through the announce table." Roman tried to explain.

"Sure. That's how he hurt his back." The doctor said with an air of not quite believing what Roman was saying.

"Look I've got to go find Dean." Roman told him, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Ro…" Seth started to say whilst fiddling with one of his pockets.

"Yes Sethie?" Roman said and knelt down next to his lover and took his hand, looking incredibly concerned.

"Here's Dean's meds if you find him." Seth finished, handing Roman a prescription pill bottle he'd just pulled out of his pocket, somehow it managed to have stayed intact during the match.

"What are you doing with Dean's anti-psychotic medication?" Roman asked, a worried look coming over his face.

"Come on man. You know Dean's only going to lose them, it's just easier if he only has them when he needs them." Seth explained.

"I'll take these and I'll find him and bring him to you. I'll see you soon baby." Roman told him, Roman stood up and gently kissed Seth on the forehead.

"Do you mind if I treat him now?" The doctor asked, sounding a bit bored. Roman's face clearly said he'd forgotten the doctor was even there.

He murmured "Um, go ahead." before turning to walk out the room and walking into the door instead. Slightly flustered, Roman opened the door and strode out in search of Dean.

.

Roman drifted around the backstage area asking anyone and everyone he came across if they'd seen Dean.

"He went that way, maybe fifteen minutes ago." A beat up looking Cesaro told him, pointing in the direction of one of the exits, "He was acting weird."

"Weirder than normal?" Roman asked, Cesaro nodded, Roman half-shouted a thank-you as he sprinted down the corridor and out the doors to find Dean lying face-down on the ground singing seemingly random things as a few fans snapped photos. Roman picked Dean up and helped him inside and dumping him on one of the tables before pulling out the pill bottle and checking the dosage.

.

"Dean, you've got to take two of these."

"I don't wanna!" Dean slurred, sounding very much like a bratty five-year-old.

"Dean. You're taking your meds even if I have to ram the whole bottle down your throat." Roman threatened.

"Make me Romie!"

"Oh I'll make you alright." Roman told him, uncapping the bottle and taking out two of the little white pills.

.

Cesaro walked up and asked Roman if Dean was actually alright.

"I need a favour. It's nothing too weird. Hold him still please, he needs to take his meds." Roman said before turning to Dean, who was mumbling incoherently, "You might not want to talk for this bit."

Cesaro gave Roman a confused look but obliged and wrapped his arms around Dean's upper body, to which Dean responded by eagerly shouting "Tony" and attempting to hug him but failing due to his arms being pinned to his sides. "No fair Tony!"

Roman did up the cap on the bottle and slipped it into his pocket quickly; he shoved the pills into Dean's mouth and clamped his hand over his lips.

"Swallow them." Roman ordered.

A few seconds later he let go, and Cesaro released his hold on Dean's torso.

"Did you swallow them?" Roman asked. In response Dean opened his mouth wide to let Roman take a look and then moved his tongue so it was obvious he wasn't hiding them underneath it. "Thanks Cesaro. Dean, Seth's waiting for us; he had to see the doctor."

"Seth's hurt?" Dean asked, looking upset.

"He got put through the announce table!" Roman told him, looking slightly annoyed at having to deal with a PPV loss, an injured teammate and another teammate having a psychotic episode in the same night. Roman grabbed Dean and thanked Cesaro again before taking Dean to the doctor's office.

Roman slowly opened the door and saw Seth still lying there where he'd left him but on his front this time and now shirtless. Seth looked around at the sound of the door opening.

"Seth? How are you doing? I find someone." Roman said.

Dean peeked around Roman's side and immediately said "Sethie!" Dean then walked in to hug him which led to Seth going "Ow".

"He took his meds about five minutes ago." Roman explained, stepping into the room, "Cesaro had to help, he may be scarred for life psychologically."

"Our Dean does that to people. Dean let go." Seth said, sounding slightly pained. Dean finally released his hold on Seth's neck and slumped into a nearby chair and started admiring Seth's back.

"Seth's going to be fine. But I recommend nothing too strenuous tonight or on tomorrow's Raw or Tuesday's Smackdown taping to be on the safe side." The doctor explained.

"Is it alright if I grab our stuff from the locker room and take them back to the hotel?" Roman asked.

"Yes just remember nothing too strenuous for Seth." The doctor replied.

"Right." Roman said, before leaving.

Roman drove on the way back to the hotel, his eyes repeatedly flicking to the mirror to see his two boyfriends in the backseat dozing off, now dressed in regular civilian attire and tired after the match. He nearly didn't want to get them out the car when they pulled into the parking lot. The group went up to their hotel room and dumped their bags on the floor.

"We've got to leave to catch our flight in three hours; we might as well get some sleep." Seth said, sitting on the edge of the large bed and stripping down to his tight black boxers.

"Well I'm gonna have some really nice dreams if you're next to me like that." Dean replied, starting to strip himself.

Within minutes all three boys were underneath the bed covers cuddling in their underwear. Dean kissed Seth, who had ended up in the middle, and asked "So want to get kinky?"

"Seth's injured, at least wait a couple days." Roman told him "And where's my kiss?"

"Yeah doctor's orders Dean." Seth said before kissing Roman, Dean leaned over Seth to kiss the big Samoan's lips as well.

"If he's feeling any better tomorrow we're so doing it." Dean told them, cuddling down to go to sleep.

"I love you guys." Seth said.

"I love you two too." Roman told them lovingly. Both Seth and Roman looked expectedly at Dean.

"I love both of you too, but if I can't have a three-way I at least want some sleep." The crazy psychopath said.


	2. The fallout on Raw

The fallout on Raw.

_The following day during Raw._

"So tell us again, why you went off during the match." Seth said to Dean.

"I've been telling you this for the past twenty-four hours." Dean moaned, "Look I'm done with this, I'm out of here."

As Dean walked off, the Wyatt family entered the scene. Bray obviously pleased with his family's work the previous night. Roman set his eyes on the man Dean had been fighting just before his disappearing act and challenged him to a match.

"You leave the family behind, I'll leave the hounds."

"You're an interesting creature. Aren't you?" Wyatt replied, a slight laugh escaping his lips and a creepy smile appearing on his face, "I accept." The Wyatts disappeared into whence they came.

.

Roman and Seth walked into a nearby area with no cameras.

"Did Dean take his meds today?" Roman asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Roman double-checked.

"Yes! I made sure after what happened yesterday." Seth insisted.

"What about yesterday before the show?" Roman replied.

"I thought so at the time but I turned my back for a minute, from how he was acting when you found him he must have not." Seth told him. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Baby, it's not your fault. He's too crazy for his own good." Roman said hugging the little ninja and kissing the top of his head.

"Too crazy for our own good too, but we love him, remind me why we love him Ro." Seth murmured.

Roman let go and said "I don't know sometimes. Especially when he does something like this. How's your back?"

"It's still sore sweetie." Seth told him.

"Behave, when I'm doing my match, okay?" Roman said.

"What are you, my dad?" Seth asked, slightly sarcastic. "I always behave. It's our pet psycho that doesn't."

.

_During the match._

Seth was watching on a television monitor backstage, he hoped that Dean was somewhere watching the match too and hadn't completely left the arena. He was only mildly surprised when Erick Rowan and Luke Harper appeared at ringside during the match and though well if they're there I might as well be too and ran out to make sure they didn't get anywhere near Roman.

Both Rowan and Harper grabbed Seth and the only thought that ran through his head was 'I love you Roman, Dean I love you.' However Seth found himself falling to the floor he realised he hadn't been slammed or thrown, he'd been dropped. Rowan sprawled onto the ground near him and Seth saw Dean start attacking him. Harper got involved at which point Seth helped send them packing. Dean got a little over zealous and attacked Wyatt bringing an end to the still ongoing match. In the end it was The Shield who were standing tall.

.

_In the backstage area._

"Where did you go?" Seth asked.

"I had to, um, clear my head." Dean replied. "I didn't leave the arena, I was going to but I didn't want to leave without at least seeing the match and speaking to you properly."

"You didn't take your pills yesterday. That is why you disappeared. You were having an episode." Roman said.

"You know me, I never think I need them but if I don't take them shit happens." Dean told them.

"Well next time tell us and don't do it at a fucking pay-per-view." Seth said.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"A little. But you're still our boyfriend so I guess we can forgive you if it's just a one off." Seth told Dean, switching looking at him and Roman.

They went for a group hug, Seth groaned a little.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, worried.

"Still sore."

"So, we're not having sex tonight either." Dean said, sounding disappointed.

"No!" Seth told him.

"But I want to get laid." Dean moaned.

"Then masturbate." Roman said, a little louder than what he was planning.


	3. The Smackdown taping

The Smackdown taping.

_The next night, taping Smackdown._

The Shield cut their latest promo, promising to hunt down The Wyatts, despite cracks appearing and Seth playing peacemaker on screen they were sticking together off screen, Roman and Seth making sure their boyfriend Dean didn't go crazy again whilst he complained and occasionally broke into dance.

They waited backstage during the Batista/Ziggler match for their cue to go out to the ring afterwards. The Wyatts stood in the ring once Batista and Dolph Ziggler left, the cult's leader Bray started sending a message to John Cena but The Shield's music hit and it was time to emerge. Seth, Dean and Roman walked down to the ring, hopping over the barricade and stood on the edge of the ring apron, staring down the Wyatts. Before long Triple H walked out and said his piece about having a rematch on Raw and to stand down. Once he went backstage again The Shield finally entered the ring after some prompting from Bray whilst his 'family' waited at ringside. Dean and Seth shot each other a look and knowing they had to take out Rowan and Harper did a double suicide dive to them before rolling back into the ring to stand at Roman's sides as they stared down Wyatt as he finally left the ring and held back his cronies, Dean and Seth egging them to fight. The Wyatt's creepy entrance music started and the segment ended, both groups went backstage.

.

Knowing that they weren't needed again for the night The Shield went to the locker room to change, it was nearly empty, with most of the other superstars there that night walking round backstage. The only others in the locker room were the Real Americans, their manager Zeb who was discussing a game plan for their next match, Kane, Daniel Bryan, The Uso twins and The New Age Outlaws, the last six changing for their match.

.

"Seth, how's the back?" Roman asked, sitting down and pulling his boots off, after they'd finished greeting everyone.

"Mostly alright, a little sore near the bottom." Seth replied, removing his vest.

"Play it right, I might give you a massage later." Roman whispered.

.

After Seth removed his shirt, boots and pants Dean, who had changed into jeans but not anything else, started humping Seth's backside as he reached down to grab his jeans and making comments on the tight lime green briefs that Seth had decided to wear that weren't leaving much to the imagination.

.

"Dean! Stop." Seth ordered, pulling his jeans up and grabbing a t-shirt. Dean stopped but walked over to The Real Americans and started harassing Cesaro.

"How long's it been since his last dose?" Roman quietly asked.

"About four hours." Seth replied.

"Remind me how long each dose lasts again."

"About four hours." Seth told him, pulling his shirt over his head and rootling round for Dean's pill bottle "Well shall we get him whilst he's distracted?"

"Sure." Roman said, as Seth stood up fully holding the little bottle in his hand.

"Zeb, you do realise Tony's not American right?" They heard Dean ask.

"Yes Dean, but he's legal, not like all those illegals you get running round, and they just make me sick, he's played it right." Zeb tried to explain. Cesaro and Swagger both looked vaguely annoyed at this conversation.

"But if you manage a tag-team called The Real Americans surely they should both be American." Dean pointed out as Roman and Seth approached him. Cesaro had his hand covering his face and was murmuring curse words in Swiss.

"Dean?" Seth asked before passing him two pills and a bottle of water. Dean swallowed the pills and had a swig of water before showing them that he'd actually swallowed them.

Roman passed Dean his t-shirt and told him "They're probably busy, stop harassing them."

.

Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and went to get his shoes. Seth and Roman went to grab their bags.

.

"We've got to stick around for a few minutes at least, I kind of told them I'd watch their match." Roman told his teammates, gesturing to his cousins, the Usos, who were currently finishing off each other's face paint ready to go out.

"Sure. Is it bad that I keep forgetting exactly who you're related to Ro?" Seth said.

"That's fine, it's a big family." Roman replied.

"Big? There are probably countries with fewer citizens than the number of members of your family." Dean said. Roman completely ignored his comment.

One of the Usos however loudly said "We heard that."

.

_At the hotel._

The Shield had left after the main event finished and had gone to their hotel, Seth stripped to his underwear and flopped face first onto the comfy bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Roman started to undress whilst Dean was in the bathroom loudly singing in the shower. Roman straddled Seth and started massaging his lower back. He moaned in pleasure and thanked his boyfriend but pointed out that he'd better get off him otherwise Dean would get jealous. Roman finished the massage and pretended to be checking his phone as Dean came out of the bathroom.

.

"I'm nicking the shower now." Seth said and half-ran in there.

"If you need help just shout me." Dean said, still wet from his shower, dressed only in a towel wrapped round his waist.

.

Roman followed suit and had a quick shower just after Seth finished his. When he left the bathroom he saw Dean and Seth kissing, both still in only towels.

"Starting something without me?" Roman asked as Dean and Seth broke apart.

"We wouldn't dare." Seth said, kissing Roman.


	4. Seth's disappearing act

Seth's disappearing act.

_The following Monday on Raw._

Dean knew what was coming but it still wounded him when Seth pulled away when he reached for the tag, he saw the conflicted look on Seth's face as he walked away leaving him to the Wyatt's mercy as Roman started to follow Seth up the ramp to try and get him back.

.

Roman asked what Seth was doing, though he already knew. He was still hurt and had to remind himself that this wasn't real, that this was scripted, it hadn't been his idea it had been the Creative Team's, just like those arguments between himself and Dean when he heard Seth say "I can't be the glue that holds this together! I'm done. You two figure it out!"

.

Roman and Dean tried to finish what all three of them had started but failed as Seth stood on the ramp watching, a conflicted and upset look on his face, it was still there as he walked backstage. It wasn't long until he saw Roman and Dean cut their promo backstage, the one where they were trying to find him, he his whilst the camera was on, knowing it would be ruined if he was seen. As soon as the camera stopped Seth stepped out to greet his lovers.

.

"I'm sorry. You do know it wasn't me right? It was Creative's idea; I thought it was a good one, not expected. But it didn't feel good walking off and leaving you guys. I wouldn't ever want to do that." Seth tried to explain, tears forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. He looked up and his eyes found Roman's despite the bleariness when Roman pulled him into a hug.

.

"I know. It hurt to see you go but I still love you, my little ninja." Roman whispered, stroking Seth's two-toned locks with one hand, his eyes focused on devouring every inch on Seth's face whilst his other hand started wiping the tears away.

Dean decided to join in on the hug and said "Seth, if Creative tells you to do anything like that again you'd better say no. Because if I see you walk away from us like that again it will be the last time because I'll break your damn legs just to keep you near me."

"Wait. You guys don't hate me?" Seth asked as they lowered their arms and the hug ended.

"No, I may be crazy" Dean said, using finger quotations around the word 'crazy', "but I'm not stupid, I still love you."

"Baby, we know it was scripted." Roman told Seth.

"Thanks. Dean, Ro, I love you guys." Seth said.

"Are we finished with the lovey-dovey soppy we-know-it-wasn't-real stuff? Or am I expected to start spouting out speeches from Romeo and Juliet?" Dean asked.

"Since when do you read Shakespeare?" Roman said, switching his attention to Dean.

"I don't actually." Dean pointed out.

"Roman, remember, when we were in England last May we went to see Romeo and Juliet performed on stage." Seth mentioned.

"Whose great idea was that anyway?" Dean asked, starting to shuffle his feet and break out into dance.

"That would have been mine." Seth said. "We have to get going if we're going to make it to Detroit and get a good work out in before the Smackdown taping."

.

The boys had changed and dumped their backs in the trunk of their rented car and clambered in. It was Roman's turn to drive and a few minutes after they'd pulled out of the parking lot he glanced in the mirror to see Seth and Dean taking a nap on the back seat and smiled to himself. Seth's face was partially obscured by his long hair and his head was on Dean's shoulder. Dean was moving, even in sleep dancing to the music only he could hear.


	5. Time to run Detroit

Time to run Detroit.

Shortly after arriving in Detroit The Shield boys called into a cross fit gym in the early hours of the morning and started working up a sweat. A while later Roman was just putting the weights he'd been using back when a busty blonde woman, who was wearing very tight fitting workout clothes that accentuated every curve, walked up to him and started fluttering her eyelashes.

.

"Hi. I'm Lynne." She said, twirling her ponytail around the fingers of one hand.

Roman quickly glanced around, the closest other people were Seth, who was doing pull ups, and Dean who was doing burpees, only inches away from head-butting Seth in the feet. "Hello…" He replied, slightly confused as to why she was talking to him, "My name's Roman."

"I'm looking at all those muscles and I'm guessing you come here often." Lynne said, clearly checking him out, "Why don't you show me the ropes?"

"I do cross fit often but I think you're better off asking someone who works here." Roman pointed out.

"Please…" She pleaded, "You look the sort of man who knows how to treat a girl like me."

It finally clicked in his mind that she was trying to flirt with him and probably didn't need his help working out, she just wanted it. Roman told her "I'm sorry but I'm busy and I'm not interested. I'm actually with somebody and we've got to leave soon to get to work."

"At least let me know who I'm competing with." Lynne complained, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. He gestured vaguely in the direction of Seth and Dean.

"Please no competition. I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Roman said.

.

He waved her off and walked over to Dean and Seth. Dean automatically popped up and kissed Roman on the side of the head, Roman didn't question it, Dean will always be Dean.

"How about a run, then some food then head over to the arena?" Roman asked.

"Sure." Seth said, dropping down.

"Who was that girl you were talking with?" Dean asked Roman.

"Girl? What girl?" Seth replied.

"Some blonde girl was talking with him." Dean told Seth.

"Look she was just some girl, she did flirt with me but I told her I wasn't interested and that I'm taken." Roman admitted, he gestured to Seth "Besides the only blond I'm interested in is him."

"What about me?" Dean asked, looking offended.

"You have brown hair." Seth told him. "This is blond." He pointed to the right side of his head.

.

After a short run they got back in the car, grabbed some food and drove to the arena. They sat ringside munching out, Jimmy and Jey Uso stretching nearby, some of the backstage crew finishing setting up the barricade and the announce desk.

.

"Excuse me; we just need to check the height is alright for you guys." One of the backstage workers said, gesturing to the barricade.

.

Dean shoved the last of his food in his mouth and hopped over the barricade. Seth followed with a ninja style roll to make sure Dean didn't wander off too far. Roman grabbed their trash and climbed over the barricade in his usual careful manner. They went up the stairs to the back; Roman shoved the trash in a bin on their way to the locker room. They started changing when Roman tripped over one of Dean's boots which he'd dropped. He landed on Seth sending both of them onto the floor with Seth underneath Roman.

"Sorry." Roman started to say. Seth kissed him, cutting him off, "It's ok, and it's not your fault. Your lips taste like cherries. Why do you taste like cherries?"

Dean lay down next to them and kissed Roman too, "Seth's right, you do taste like cherries."

.

Seth kissed Dean as the same time as The New Age Outlaws walked in, despite not due to make an appearance on the show they'd wanted to watch The Usos versus Curtis Axel and Ryback. Billy Gunn turned to Road Dogg and said "This is what passes for locker room etiquette these days! I told you we shouldn't have come back and you didn't believe me! You and Hunter though it was a good idea!"

"We don't normally do this in here." Seth tried to explain as Roman, who was still on top of Seth at this point, and Dean got up. Seth then followed. They finished getting changed, trying not to catch the New Age Outlaws' eyes. Roman, Seth and Dean stretched and jogged around backstage waiting for the show to start. As much as they didn't like showing cracks they did their 'Summit' promo without a hitch.


	6. The following week

The following week. The next week's Raw. Despite having fought him the previous year The Shield still backed off whenever The Undertaker walked passed, his eerie presence and legendary career meant that everyone in the back respected him and didn't want to get in his way. During one such incident Dean, Seth and Roman stepped back and Dean found that he had stood right on someone's foot. They turned to find Triple H standing there. "Tomorrow we need you three on Main Event as well as this week's Smackdown taping. You know what you're doing on Smackdown?" Triple H said. The Shield nodded and he continued "Fine tell me what you're doing on Smackdown." Seth replied "Well they're accompanying me when I fight Sandow, they distract him, I win, we beat him up, and we have a promo with Kane and then come out during his match with Big Show." "Nice summary, well on Main Event Dean, who is still standing on my foot," Triple H said pointedly, Seth and Roman pulled Dean, who refused to budge on his own accord, a few steps backwards, "will be defending his US title against Mark Henry. Again. No interference from Seth or Roman, keep him grounded, go for the knees then these two distract him and you win by pinfall. And tonight what are you doing tonight?" "Promo where we annoy Kane, and Roman and Seth win against The Rhodes Brothers." Dean told him, despite having Roman and Seth's hands on his shoulders his foot kept inching towards Triple H's as if he wanted to tread on it again. Roman notices and whispers the word 'Behave' into Dean's ear. "Well get to it." Triple H ordered before leaving and heading towards his waiting wife, off to annoy Daniel Bryan. . Later on. During Roman and Seth's match whenever they were doing well Dean, who was standing at ringside watching closely would comment something along the lines of "That's my boys." Whenever the Rhodes Brothers got the slightest bit ahead Dean would curse under his breath and whisper random tips to whichever one of his teammates was the closest, a lot of which needed a thorough understanding of Dean to make the remotest bit of sense of. Seth and Roman picked up a much needed win when Seth pinned Cody after doing his finisher, Blackout. . The three headed backstage Dean rapidly giving a blow by blow account of his favourite parts of the match. Seth and Roman just let him, knowing he would talk himself out eventually. "So double duty tomorrow then?" Dean said at the end of his post-match recap. "I guess so." Seth replied. "We'd better have fun." Roman told them. 


	7. Double Duty

Double duty.

_The next night._

**A/N: last chapter.**

The Shield filmed Smackdown, much to Dean's entertainment they got to triple powerbomb Damien Sandow after Seth beat him in their match and they got to annoy Kane during a promo again. He was also thoroughly enjoying himself with distracting and flat out being an annoyance to Kane during his match, at least until Kane tried to chokeslam Seth after the match had ended. But Dean rushed to Seth's defence and Roman finished him off with a spear before they posed over Kane's strewn out body and then retreated to the back. Dean was giggling at their fun when they reached the locker room.

.

"Dean. Shut up and grab your stuff. We got to get to Main Event now!" Seth implored.

.

After arriving at Main Event they had enough time to dump their bags in the locker room and rush to stand ready at the top of the stairs to go out.

.

"Dean you know what you're doing right?" Roman asked.

"Yes!" Dean replied and started singing under his breath and bobbing his head to imaginary music. Seth snickered, slightly amused at Dean's antics.

.

Seth whispered in Roman's ear "Dean is coping better than we hoped he would."

.

Roman was about to reply but got cut off before he started when Dean kissed him. Dean turned his attention to Seth and kissed him too before going back to his dance.

"Are you sure we want to take him for a drink afterwards Seth?" Roman asked Seth quietly.

"Yes. And we can't back out now, I already asked Cesaro along. He seems like a nice guy and Dean likes him." Seth replied.

Roman shrugged, Dean may be crazy but he did choose good company. He said "Did you invite anyone else?"

"Just him, and Regal too." Seth told him. They heard their music hit and Dean led the way down the steps.

.

_After the match, in the locker room._

"You better get changed fast. We're going for a drink in the hotel bar when we get back there" Roman told Dean who was currently hugging his US title belt tightly to his chest as if afraid Mark Henry was going to run in and steal it from him.

Seth, who was nearly changed, looked up from his phone and said "Cesaro's there, he's waiting for us."

"We're having drinks with Tony?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Seth replied.

"I can have beer can't I?"

"Of course Dean." Seth told him.

.

_Back at the hotel._

The Shield quickly dumped their bags in their room and hurried down to the hotel bar.

Dean quickly hurried over to Cesaro who was sitting on one of the bar stools sipping a drink chatting to Sami Zayn and William Regal. Dean popping up behind him caused Cesaro to spill his drink.

"Sami wanted to come along, is that alright?" Cesaro asked.

Dean said yes and started harassing Regal. Roman offered to get some drinks in.


End file.
